


Up Close and Personal

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Instance Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Humour, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched escape attempt Obi-wan and Anakin find themselves stuck in a cockpit. Obi-wan worries for her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close and Personal

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Up Close and Personal**

Obi-wan's been involved in many escape attempts throughout her life that she's deduced it's an occupation hazard in a Jedi's line of duty. She doesn't boast when she identifies herself as somewhat of an expert on the subject.

However in light of her current situation, she's beginning to question her own knack for death-defying escape attempts. Why she thought relying on Anakin to choose their getaway transport was wise is beyond her own comprehension. Her only excuse is that it seemed like a good idea at the time. Due to her hasty judgement her exit strategy's gone south.

By which she means she's now cramped in a small one-man star-fighter with only Anakin for company, and there's still another five hours to go until they reach the nearest Republican military base. She silently curses Echo-Flex-liners and their small ineffectual hyper-drives.

Safe to say this is one of the most unsophisticated escape attempts she's ever taken part in, and sadly perhaps the most memorable. She's certain that she will not be forgetting their current predicament any time soon.

It's uncomfortable at the very least. At present her back is pressed against Anakin's front as she sits none-too dignified in his lap, while Anakin occupies the single pilots seat. Under the console, her legs are squashed together in a pitiful attempt to avoid brushing them against Anakin's. His arms engulf her from both sides, as he grips the control yoke.

After a rather lengthy dispute that had gotten them nowhere, other than wading aimlessly through space, she had reluctantly allowed for Anakin to take the controls, knowing he would never give way. Although he doesn't dare admit it to her face, wary of the extensive lecture that would follow, they both know its anunspoken truth between them. Anakin does not like her flying.

Between the two of them he is the more skilled pilot. And _oh_ doesn't he just know it. The smugness just radiates off him in the Force, like an over-arching steam from a pot that's about to boil over.

His ego is simply too big to contain in this compact and tightly sealed cockpit. It's a wonder the transparisteel viewer screen doesn't crack from the size of it.

Obi-wan glances down at the flashing navi-computer. Still five hours to go until they reach their destination. She almost cringles at the thought.

Five more hours of being stuck in a cockpit with Anakin. _Force_ help them both.

And to make matters worse, the cockpit has become a furnace.

Space is meant to be cold, but Obi-wan feels warm. _Unbearably_ warm. And it's all Anakin's fault. His hot breath tickles the shell of her ear as he leans over her shoulder to see the view screen, and his unwelcome natural body heat seeps through his Jedi robes.

Her own cheeks have become flushed by the increase in temperature, and sweat beads down her forehead. If she had the room she would wipe her brow, but that would involve bumping against Anakin's forearm, and she does not wish to come into contact with him any more than she has to.

It's almost all too much.

Too hot. Too close. Too personal.

The sooner they arrive at the nearest outpost the better.

She almost starts at the sudden sensation of Anakin's legs colliding with hers as he shifts in his seat. Obi-wan purses her lips, and bites down on her tongue to keep from saying anything.

She frowns when Anakin's left boot nudges her own, and she wraps one foot behind the other in an attempt to move them away from his. Seconds later, his right boot grazes her crossed ankles.

"Anakin?" she says, managing to keep her voice neutral.

"Yes?" he replies, his chest rumbling against her back. The Force is awash with Anakin's light-hearted mood, and her own discontent. Polarity in a cockpit. Now if only she could read his expression.

"Do you have Sykka fleas?" she inquires.

"Whatever gives you that impression Master?" he asks innocently. In her mind's eye she can imagine his unabashed wry grin.

Her lips compress into a thin line. "Is there a reason why you cannot sit still?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Master," Anakin says coyly.

"Anakin," she warns. Anakin naturally pays no heed to her.

"Obi-wan," he counters, the humour in his tone unmistakable.

Before she can scold Anakin for his childish behaviour, Artoo tweets from his socket, off side the star-fighters wing. Anakin's strange astromech sounds much too chipper for her liking. The droid has always made Obi-wan uneasy, as he tends to exhibit traits eerily similar to human ones.

"You alright there buddy?" Anakin calls cheerfully over the inter-com.

Artoo beeps an affirmative.

Obi-wan sighs, exasperated. Between Anakin's immaturity, and his unusually high-spirited droid, this trip is stretching out to become the longest five hours of her life.

Once more she feels Anakin's feet nudge her own underneath the console. She grits her teeth, and clamps down on her desire to reprimand him further. Let him see the futility of his actions. She will not acknowledge such childish behaviour. He will get no reaction out of her.

As if Anakin senses her line of thoughts, his left boot prods her right ankle. She duly ignores it.

His right boot bumps against her calf. She remains fixed on the intel of the navi-computer.

_Both_ of his feet nudge her ankles this time. Her hands twitch as she gazes at the star-lines through the view screen.

She mentally prepares herself for his next endeavour to irk her and risks a peek underneath the console, however Anakin's feet are once more planted on the star-fighter's floor.

It's about time Anakin ceased with his shenanigans. Obi-wan does not get the time to finish that thought when Anakin's boot once more brushes against her legs.

Enough of this foolery!

"Anakin!" she exclaims.

"Yes Master?"

"Would you kindly refrain from wriggling around like buxa snake!" she reprimands.

"Of course Master, once I know what it is that you are referring to," he says. It's clear from his tone that he's trying hard not to laugh. She can feel his amusement clearly through the Force. He's _enjoying_ this. She can't believe his audacity!

Will he ever learn? They are in a most compromising situation here, and he has the inclination to play a practical joke.

When she glances at the navi-computer she wonders how in all the galaxy she is going to sit through the next five hours without bursting a blood vessel.

While she's mulling over her mental health, Anakin's unwarranted chuckle fills her ears. Obi-wan resists the very uncharacteristic urge to bang her head on the console.

If she's still sane after this, it will be a miracle.

 


End file.
